


You are surrounding all my surroundings

by blue_eyed



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gun brandishing, M/M, Mild Peril, Mugging, sort of role play sort of identity porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't let a good Barry/Cisco prompt go untreated! I had fun writing this, I hope you enjoy it :D</p><p>Title from Holding Onto You, by Twenty One Pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are surrounding all my surroundings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



Cisco heard heavy footsteps and then a gun cock before he realised what was going on. He froze, going cold then hot and nauseous with fear. His hands went up without any conscious input from his brain. 

“Your wallet.” The voice was gruff, and Cisco imagined years of smoking and alcohol there.

“Its in my pocket,” he said, voice shaking. “I'll need to get it.”

“Don't try anything!” 

“Not going to be a problem,” Cisco said.

He felt the gun push against the back of his head and he swallowed. He breathed out slowly, and moved a hand down. It was shaking, he noticed. Cisco pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and held it up over his shoulder. It was snatched out of his hand.

There was a whoosh and a breeze. 

“The fuck?” Mugger dude said. 

“No, The Flash,” a voice said, and Cisco felt himself relax a little. The gun moved from the back of his head, and Cisco dared to sneak a look over his shoulder. 

It was mostly a red blur, with the mugger dude helpless in the middle of it. Cisco turned and watched the dude get knocked out and propped up against the wall of the alley. The gun and clip clattered in two separate directions, and then the blur came to a stop in front of him.

“Your wallet,” The Flash said, voice and face masked by vibrations, though his hand was perfectly steady. 

“Thanks,” Cisco replied, and if it was slightly breathless it was because he had been scared for his life. He tucked the wallet back into his pocket. 

“You shouldn't be walking through alleys at night alone,” The Flash continued. “Its not safe.”

Cisco shrugged, “I take this shortcut all the time, never an issue normally.” He could feel the disapproval emanating from The Flash. “Thanks, by the way, for the rescue.” Cisco waved a hand to encompass the unconscious man, the gun.

“Its my job,” The Flash replied. 

“Really? You get a salary and holiday? Is there a superhero union?” Cisco asked and it wasn't his best work but he had almost been mugged. He was allowed to be less than hilarious.

“It's what I'm here for,” The Flash replied. Cisco shook his head.

“That sounds like a line from a comic book,” He replied. “Are you telling me you do this out of a sense of – of duty?”

The Flash shrugged. “You offering something?” The question was neutral. Cisco could crack a joke and the moment would pass. 

“I might be.” Cisco was definitely blaming this on the adrenaline.

There was a moment where everything paused, and Cisco almost lost his nerve, took off running. Almost.

“We might be seen,” The Flash said, finally. And it wasn't a no, Cisco noted. He reached out for The Flash's hand.

“Then get away from the street,” Cisco replied, pulling them deeper into the alley. 

“Are you sure?”

“I'm very grateful,” Cisco replied, pushing him back against the wall. He slid his hand down the suit, realising belatedly that The Flash probably couldn't feel anything through the tough material, but he didn't seem to be complaining. Not being able to see his face was a bit of a disadvantage.

“Well in that case,” The Flash said, gasping as Cisco cupped his dick. Cisco grinned and dropped to his knees, wincing as he hit the concrete. 

“This isn't a one piece, right?” Cisco asked. His hands were moved and the bottom half of the suit undone before Cisco blinked. “Fuck, that's hot,” he breathed. The Flash choked out a moan as Cisco stroked his dick. Cisco looked up. His face was still vibrating, and Cisco wondered if that was a conscious thing, and if Cisco could break that control if so.

Cisco wanted to tease, but also knew that this probably wasn't the time or place. He took The Flash into his mouth, hand stroking the part he couldn't take. 

The Flash was noisy, but trying desperately not to be, half cut off moans and grunts filling the alley. Cisco felt a hand curl through his hair and he moaned, pressing his tongue against the underside of The Flash's dick.

“Cisco, fuck,” He gasped, coming with an aborted thrust of his hips. 

Cisco swallowed, mouthing at the softening dick. He felt himself being tugged up, and he got to his feet.

“Take this off,” he said, voice rough, tugging at the helmet, and Barry – who's face had stopped vibrating Cisco noted triumphantly – removed it. His hair was all over the place, and his face was flushed, and it was really hot. Cisco kissed him, slipping a hand around his jaw. He pressed against Barry, hard against his hip, and Barry made a soft noise, breaking the kiss.

“Lets get out of this alley,” he suggested, tugging his trousers closed. 

“We should call the police,” Cisco said, looking back at the mugger dude who groaned softly. Barry shook his head. 

“One sec,” he shoved the helmet back on, and zoomed off, taking mugger dude and the gun with him. Cisco was just wondering if he should head back to his apartment when Barry reappeared. 

“He's at the station, they're dealing with him,” Barry grinned.

“Thanks,” Cisco said again. “Do I get an escort home, Flash?”

“That's a big ask,” He replied.

“I'll be very grateful,” Cisco replied. “Extremely, even.”

“I like the sound of extremely,” The Flash replied, gathering Cisco up.


End file.
